Kiss of Death
by Akkadia
Summary: What if Light and Kira were two different people and at the same time the same person? Light Yagami had a hidden personality. What does L have to say about this. And why can't the real Light remember using the death note? fir DN story please r/r!


A/N: Ok, I know I've completely lost my mind but I'm writing another story. Or should I say attempting one? This is something that came to me a few weeks ago and I thought I'd give it a try. This is my very first Death Note fic. I will warn all of you that all my knowledge is from the anime and the live action movies only. I haven't had the chance to read the manga.

Disclaimer: All characters mentioned in the manga/anime death note don't belong to me neither does the death note itself so don't sue.

Chapter 1

He couldn't take it. Those eyes, those hallow piercing eyes; starting at everything and nothing. In his mouth was yet another piece of candy; hard candy this time. The bag was nearly empty. He was sitting in that usual position of his again, his empty eyes, focusing on the newest piece of evidence.

"Ryuzaki, we're turning in for the night." Matsuda announced for himself and the rest of the task force, "Try and get some sleep."

His eyes never left the screens, "I will see you all in the morning." Once the task members left he allowed his eyes to leave the screen, "You know Light you seemed to spend less and less time with Misa. I assumed you would take every chance you could to be with her."

Light looked over at the black haired detective from his own chair, I told hou this before, Ryuzaki. The only thing on my mind is catching Kira. My relationship has been put on hold till then." He scooted his own chair and stopped it next to the detective, motioning to the almost forgotten back of sweets. When he received the ok Light popped one into his mouth, "Besides I am thinking of ending my relationship with her altogether." He jumped when he heard a loud crash. Light looked over to see L on the floor clutching his throat, gasping for air. Before he even realized what he was doing, Light found himself giving Ryuzaki the Heimlich maneuver. All the he noticed Ryuk giving him a confused look.

Finally the piece of candy flew out of L's mouth and clattered to the ground. L took in deep gulps of air, "You saved me." He looked up at the brown haired detective wide eyed, "Why?"

For a split second Light was at a lost for words. Why did he save L; Kira's number one enemy? The same man he had been trying to kill for the past several months. So Light said the first thing that came to his mind, That alone should prove I'm not Kira." He answered.

After taking another moment to recover L hopped back in hi seat and placed his thumb in his mouth, nibbling in the nail, "What do you mean by that exactly?" he asked returning his eyes to the screen but his attention staying focused on the other man.

"Even though you have released me from confinement and have agreed to let me continue working for this case, you still believe that I am Kira," Light responded, "If I were Kira, I would have just let you choke to death, " he placed his hands in his pocket, sighing deeply.

L was unsure of how to respond to that comment. It was true he still believed that Light was Kira. But after what had just happened he was beginning to doubt himself, "Well, why don't you take a break, Light. I can handle things from here."

Light stood up, "I have a feeling you shouldn't be left alone," he poured himself a cup of coffee, "I'm going to use the rest room. Then, when I get back I think I deserve a thank you, " he placed is coffee on the table to let it cool off before heading to the rest room, "Stop looking at me like that."

"His name wasn't even written in the death note and he was still dying. What the hell possessed you to save him like that?" Ryuk asked hovering over Light.

"You said yourself that humans are interesting creatures," was all Light said. He still didn't have an answer.

"Could it be the famous Kira is losing his touch?" Ryuk teased earning a glare from Light.

"Oh be quiet. It's hard enough keeping this a secret without you bugging me about it, "Light exclaimed as he threw his paper towel at the Shinigami only to have it go right through the god of death and hit the chest of L himself, "Oh, sorry."

L only shrugged as he picked up the towel and tossed it into the wastebasket, "Your coffee is getting cold." He stated in a blank tone. His hallow eyes seemed to focus on Light's as if challenging him.

Light didn't dare break L's gaze, "Is that all you wanted."

L shook his head, "No Misa just called. I told her you would call her right back," He handed Light his phone. "She sounded very persistent. I told you, you can spend time with her. After all I have been hunting Kira long before you have."

"Ryuzaki, don't think of taking all the credit when we capture Kira." Light challenged as he stepped up to L, staring straight into his eyes.

His black eyes focused, as if the gazing into Light's very soul. L didn't blink, a trick he learned from Watari growing up, "I wouldn't dream of it." He took a step closer.

Light was trapped by Ryuzaki's gaze, "Why," was all he could manage to ask.

L took another step forward, "Do I need a reason? I am a genius and reading people like a book Light. And yet even now, I still can't even start to understand the words written in yours. It's like you start your story, erase it then start over again."

Light found himself being drawn closer. What was the feeling? And why couldn't he escape it. He didn't know, "Ryuzai why do you have the right to read me like that?"

L took yet another step closer. Now they were just inches from each other, "Because I can," was all he said. One step closer and the gaze would be broken.

For some reason Light was losing feeling in his legs. He couldn't move even if he wanted to, "Ryuzaki..." he jumped when he heard his phone ring, "Misa?"

"Oh Light, why didn't you call me?!"

Light winced at the sound of his 'girlfriend's' high pitched voice, "Misa, I told you not to call me during work. I need to concentrate on the case." He walked out of the bathroom. "If you keep this up I may have to end our relationship." Light had to pull his phone away from his hear when he heard Misa scream, "I'm serious, Misa stop acting like a child." He hung up.

"Is everything all right?" L asked as he took a seat on his chair again, "You seem upset Light." He was acting as if nothing had just happened.

"Nothing is wrong. Let's just get back to work" Light took a seat at his own chair, "Oh my coffee." He stood up and found himself locked by L's gaze for the second time, "Ryuzaki, what?"

L pressed a finger to Light's lips silencing the other detective, "Shh, I still haven't thanked you for saving me." He said as he stopped closer, "So let me thank you in my own way." Before Light had a chance to react, L leaned forward and pressed his lips to the brown haired man.

For the second time Light felt his legs grow weak and he found himself returning the kiss.

After a moment L pulled away, "You know Light, for someone who sounds so bitter your lips are as sweet as chocolate." Not waiting for an answer the black haired detective returned to his chair and began to chew on his nail again.

Light stood there nearly dumbfounded. Never before had he experience a kiss like that. Sure he made out with Misa once in a while but that was nothing compared to this. Before he knew it Light found himself forgetting the reason he wanted to kill L.

A/N: Ok I have no idea if this story will go anywhere. But if I do get reviews. I will no doubt try my best to get the next chapter up.


End file.
